yo, hajimemashooou!
by SakuShorai
Summary: Sebuah mansion megah peninggalan DhevyJhon sang perompak di bukit Karakura, seram, tapi menyimpan keindahan yang tersembunyi. Lima orang tampan, dengan seorang penghuni baru mulai mengubah semuanya, dan viola! mulailah sebuah cerita!


**Disclaimer : Bleach, Perfect Girl Evolution, serta semua jargon, merk, karakter yang bukan OC adalah milik empunya masing-masing.**

**Warning : Pemula, OOCness, Typo, serta keanehan lainnya mohon maaf.**

**Rated : Sepertinya K (masih bingung)**

**Jikoshokai :**

Holla Minna San, Watashi wa SakuShorai desu. Newbie baru netes di FF ini . Well, setelah sering ngedenger temen ngomongin fanfict, akhirnya kepo, dan sekarang memberanikan diri untuk mengedarkan hasil karya sendiri. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge alias PGE, tapi untuk alur ceritanya saya sendiri mungkin tidak akan persis sama. cerita ini di publish dalam rangka ulang tahun Rukia (yang udah lebih 1bulan :P), menyemangati rukia yang lagi menghadapi ketakutannya di chap 658, dan juga mendukukung Ichiruki (fufufu). So, please enjoy the shoow d*v*b

-SakuShorai-

Minggu pagi yang tenang di Kota Karakura. Sebagian besar warganya pun masih asyik menyulam mimpi di balik selimut mereka. Sebagai pelampiasan hari-hari kerja yang dirasa menyiksa jiwa dan raga. Bahkan Sang raja hari pun terlihat belum menempati singgasananya di puncak langit. Seakan turut mendukung hari malas bagi para penduduk kota karakura itu. Heemh tapi tampaknya ada yang berbeda di sebuah mansion bergaya eropa yang kokoh menjulang dibalik rerimbunan pohon di bukit Karakura.

Mansion ini adalah salah satu bangunan yang terkenal di Kota Karakura. Selain karena bentuk bangunannya yang bergaya seperti rumah bangsawan di Eropa pada pertengahan abad ke 19 dan terletak di dekat puncak Bukit Karakura. Dengan luas tanah yang menyamai luas tiga kali lapangan bola, membuat siapapun yang ingin berkunjung ke dalam mansion tersebut harus menyiapkan tenaga ekstra untuk bisa sampai ke pintu masuk apabila berjalan kaki. Mengingat jarak yang jauh dari pintu gerbang sampai ke pintu masuk. Mansion tersebut dipercaya sebagai tempat peristirahatan Devyjhons, sang perompak yang insyaf dan memilih berkebun di Bukit Karakura. Karena letaknya yang terasingi dari perumahan warga dan juga sejarah perompak kejam yang pernah tinggal disana, munculah berbagai kisah misteri yang melingkupi keberadaan mansion tersebut.

Namun, siapa sangka dengan cerita seram yang ada ternyata mansion ini menyimpan keindahan yang bisa menyisap kesadaran orang yang melihatnya. Setelah deretan pohon rindang yang menjulang, di halaman mansion kita bisa melihat taman bunga yang tertata dengan apik. Berbagai macam bunga dan rumput hias terhampar dengan indah, layaknya permadani buatan negara-negara Timur Tengah yang terkenal dengan keindahan warna dan motifnya. Kemudian di tengah taman tersebut air mancur cantik tengah menari nari, naik-turun dan meliuk-liuk membentuk formasi tarian air yang memanjakan mata. Ditengah air mancur terdapat patung anak kecil yang manis, berukuran sekitar satu setengah meter yang menunjukan wajah tertawa seakan senang dengan keindahan yang tersaji dalam taman tersebut.

Mari kita tinggalkan halaman depan mansion ini dan selamat datang di mansion yang masuk ke dalam daftar sepuluh bangunan termahal di Jepang. Terdapat furniture khas kastil-kastil Eropa disana-sini. Lampu gantung kristal menjuntai dibawah kubah yang menandakan tengah ruangan mansion ini. Warna bangunan di dominasi dengan warna putih dengan ukiran ukiran di setiap sisinya. Lukisan-lukisan indah berjejer di sepanjang tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai atas dan lantai bawah. Tidak ada yang tahu persis berapa banyak ruangan yang ada dalam kastil ini. Yang jelas si kastil memiliki dapur, kamar mandi,toilet, gudang, ruang tamu, ruang bersantai, perpustakaan, kolan renang, dan ruang bawah tanah. Yang diyakini ruang bawah tanah ini memang ada tetapi menjadi misteri, karena sampai saat ini belum pernah ada yang pernah masuk kesana.

Dengan luas dan besarnya bangunan ini pasti banyak yang berfikir bahwa setidaknya rumah ini dihuni sedikitnya oleh 25 orang. Yang terdiri dari sang pemilik bangunan dan keluarga serta para maid, tukang kebun, supir, dan pegawai lainnya. Tapi itu salah, karena yang menguhi mansion besar ini adalah mereka. Lima orang _ikemen _yang kini tengah sibuk memebersihakan tiap inchi dari sisi mansion ini.

"haaah, kenapaa...oh..kenapa? cowok _ikemen _yang selalu menjadi top _host _seperti aku ini harus berkotor-kotor dengan baju lusuh seperti ini? Appa dosakuu kamisamaaaa?" pria berambut biru ini mengacung-acungkan sapu yang sedang ia pegang ke udara, sambil menangis bombay meratapi nasibnya.

"wooi grimm, pojokan sana masih kotor! Sapu sampai bersih dong, kau ini menghambat pekerjaanku saja! Aduuh berat,uhh,uhh" sahut satu orang lagi yang sedang kesulitan membawa seember penuh larutan pembersih lantai yang telah dicampur air keruang utama.

"sssuuut hitsu-chibi chan, aku sedang men-tune-in antara gelombang pikiranku dan kemoceng ini, jadi tolong kau jangan teriak-teriak..." setelah menoleh sebentar ke arah pemuda berember, pengguna kacamata berbentuk kotak ini melanjutkan ritualnya dengan sang kemoceng.

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu ishida, dasar perfeksionis _gemblung_! Dan apa-apan tatapan mu ke arah kemoceng itu, bikin..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba pintu didepannya terbuka dengan cepatnya, dan duaagh, menghantam tubuh mungilnya dengan cepat.

"'akhhhh akhirnya kami selesai juga membersihkan teras dan kaca... "ehhm duaagh? Suara apa itu renji?"

"mana ku tau jeruk! aku kan ada dibelakangmu" dua orang berbadan tinggi dengan warna rambut emh abnormal, dengan ember dan peralatan berkebun di tangan mereka kebingungan dengan asal suara duagh tersebut.

" Kaliaaaan berduaaaaa lihat apa yang kalian lakukan pada wajah kebangganku! Grrr"

"Waks, shiro-chibi chan sedang apa kau di belakang pintu? Hahaha, wajah mu lucu sekali, merah begitu, kayak badut aja, ahahaha"

"hei renji kau tidak boleh menertawakan teman sendiri seperti itu, sini kubantu kau bangun shiro-chibi chan" si rambut oranye mengulurkan tangannya kearah anak lelaki yang masih terududuk dilantai, sembari mengelus wajahnya.

"terima kasih ichigo, makanya kau kalau buka pintu liat-liat dulu dong" shiro chan meraih tangan temannya untuk berdiri.

"huup, baiklah shiro chan, maaf ya, habisnya kau pendek sih... ujung rambutmu saja tidak sampai pada ujung mataku! Maaf ya :P" tau konsekuansi yang akan diterima, si pria tampan yang memiliki dua orang adik itu, langsung melipir menjauh dari teman mungilnya sambil terkekeh.

"siialaaaan kau bakamonoooo, terima ini!" tersinggung karena tinggi badannya disebut-sebut, tanpa sadar si mungil nan jenius itu mengambil ember yang ada di sebelahnya. " embeeeer shooot" dilemparlah sang ember ala anime bakugan yang selalu ia tonton di hari minggu.

"Issaa... Issabelaaa... tidak mungkin, Isabellaaaa!"

"Mana? Dimana wanita cantik bernama Isabela itu Uryu? Kau memasukan wanita bernama Isabela ke dalam mansion kita?, wow, _Good job megane chan d_**_b_" grimmjow menggoyang goyang badan Ishida bagai selembar papan. 'buaagh' "diam kau grimmy" disentil sekuat tenaga tepat di jerawat yang telah matang membuat si Don Juan mematung ditempat. Menahan sakit sepertinya.

" .Sialan cepat minta maaf kepada Isabela atau akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menginjakan kaki di Mansion ini." Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan penekanan kemarahan yang siap bererupsi dengan kilatan pedang yang terlihat dari bola mata yang menghitam akibat amarah, membuat si pelaku pelemparan pucat pasi, lebih pucat dari rambutnya.

"Waks ini gawat Ichigo, _dark _Ishida muncul! Mansion yang telah kita bersihkan bisa hancur berantakan kalau begini ceritanya"

"Kau benar Renji, kalau sudah begini cuma ada satu cara yang bisa kita lakukan, sebentar, kalian cobalah tahan _dark _Ishida sebentar" ichigo segera berlari menuju bupet di tengah rumah, selagi Ichigo mencari sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan Ishida terdengar suara-suara panik dari renji dan Hitsugaya.

"Hei,hei Ishida aku minta maaf karena telah melukai Isabellamu, tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud begitu"

"Iya Ishida, lihat Isabela tetap cantik ko, anggap saja lumpur ini adalah lulur yang bisa membuat bulu-bulu kemoc, eh bukan, maksudku Isabela semakin halus seperti pake sampo Re**ice"

"Tidak, Isabela yang sekarang sudah tidak sama lagi dengan Isabela yang dulu, kau tahukan apa hukumannya karena membuat Isabela menjadi kotor begini?" seperangkat alat menjahit kini telah dalam genggaman Ishida. Ini adalah senjata paling berbahaya bagi anak-anak mansion, bahkan lebih berbahaya dari pada amarah para _wota_ yang gagal mendapatkan tiket _handshake idol _grup di Jepang.

"Hei Ichigooo, cepatlah ledakan sudah sulit dikendalikan lagi nih, ukh, grimmy jangan mematung begitu, cepat bantu aku menyelamatkan teman mungil kita!"

"Tidak bisa renji, ini sakit sekali, jer, jerawatku yang hampir matang yang telah mengganggu wajah indahku, di..di..sentil dan akan berbekas di wajah tampanku" dengan tetap mematung grimmjow menjawab renji. "Dengan wajah seperti apa aku harus menghadapi pelangganku?, aku tidak ingin melihat air mata mereka, karena, karena cacat di wajahku ini"

"Dasar kau flamboyanish grimm, renji lepaskan tanganmu dari _dark _Ishida saat aku selesai mengucapkan mantranya ya" Ichigo kini telah bergabung bersama temannya,

"Tolong aku ya Ichigo" Hitsugaya mengiba, ichigo mengdipkan matanya, mengangkat jempolnya sambil nyengir gigi pepso**nt ala guru guy.

"_Moon Crystal Power_, dengan kekuatan bulan terimalah ini _dark _Ishidaaa" mantra telah diucapkan, dengan segera Renji melepas pria berapron pink itu dari pegangannya.

Plup..._loading..._Ting! terdengar suara suara aneh dari kepala _dark _Ishida, pesssh, seketika seperti gletser di kutub utara mulai mencair terkena kamehameha son goku, aura gelap Ishida pun mencair bertahap.

"Aaah untung kita masih menyimpan barang manis itu di mansion ini, selamatlah diriku ini"

"iya benar shiro chan, pokoknya kita tidak boleh lupa _mereload_ persediaan permen lolipop dari Toko Urahara di Mansion kita" kali ini Renji yang terlihat lega.

"Woi, woi Ishida bangun, mau sampai kapan kau mau sadar."

"Ehhm, Ichigo? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi kau tertidur disaat kita sedang bersih-bersih mansion Ishida" jawab Ichigo, malas menjelaskan yang sebenarnya

"Benarkah?" sahut Ishida sembari menaikan alisnya, dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya " kalua begitu kita harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita yang tertunda, nanti bibi Yoru keburu datang, kalian tahu kan baaimana seramnya jika ia melihat kondisi mansion dalam keadaan yang berantakan" tambahnya lagi.

Semua bergidik membayangkan potongan-potongan kejadian yang akan mereka alami apabila yang diucapkan Ishida menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan Grimmjow si mahluk biru nan _playboy _itu lebih memilih menjadi biksu di Kuil Shaolin daripada harus menerima amukan sang pemilik mansion.

"Yooooshaa, orrya orrya ayo kita selesaikan semuanya sebelum bibi yoru datang!" sang babon Renji memancarkan semangat membara yang tidak kalah membara dengan warna rambutnya.

"OOOUI!" dengan tak kalah semangat ketiga penghuni mansion menjawab ajakan Renji.

-SakuShorai-

-_timeskip-_

"fyuuu~~~h"

"_tsukaretaaaa~~~"_

"_agepoooyoooo~~~~"_

"_kamisamaaa kariiin chu~~~"_

" _yokataaa yooo, owarimashitaa~~~"_

Terdengar lima ungkapan bersyukur berbeda yang mengisyaratkan kelegaan akan selesainya pekerjaan yang tidak biasa mereka kerjakan.

"tidak kusangka orang seperti kalian ternyata bisa cukup membantu dalam membersihkan mansion ini" Ishida sang perfeksionis berujar sambil mengusap usap sayang ,bukan wanita, tapi sepasang lensa kacamatanya.

"hei kau terlalu merendahkan kami kacamata!" renji membetulkan letak duduknya dengan mengangkat sedikit pantatnya.

"kalau bukan karena keponakan bibi yoru yang katanya cantik itu akan datang, aaak demi wanita-wanita cantik di ginza, aku pastikan tidak akan mengerjakan pekerjaan budak seperti ini" grimmjow meratap dengan menutup wajahnya " _hora, hora mitte _tangan ku jadi kasar dan jelek begini coba!"

"kau benar grimm, aku juga pensaran dengan penampakan keponakan bibi yoru itu"

"penampakan? Hiii, maksudmu keponakan bibi itu semacam youkai atau yuki onna gitu ichigo? _Yadaaaa_ _yoo_, aku ga mau kalo harus tinggal satu mansion dengan mahluk macam gituan!" HItsugaya bergidik ngeri, kini semua bulu romanya berdiri dan seluruh badannya memucat .

Plakk, sebuah _harisen _jumbo mampir dikepala hitsugaya.

"kau itu jenius, coba kalo sedang ketakutan tempatkan lagi otakmu di kepala, jangan kau biarkan ia mengendap di dengkul chi~ibi~ cha~n"

"Ck, sialan kau Ishida"

Ichigo terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah temannya, sambil merbahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit mansion ia begumam "heemh, tapi aku juga penasaran kenapa bibi yoru membiarkan keponakannya itu bersama kita, kalian kan tau sendiri, bibi saja melarang kita membawa wanita ke mansion ini, kalo tidak atas ijinnya dengan berbagai macam alasan."

Kelima pria tampan dan rupawan ini terlihat menyelami pemikirannya masing-masing. Mencoba mencari jawaban.

"aaakh, kepala ku pusing! Suka suka bibi yoru aja dah mau menempatkan ponakannya disini. Yang penting asupan pisang terus mengalir." Renji memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama bebrapa menit.

"kau benar rennji, akupun tak masalah jikalau ponakan bibi mau tinggal disini, selama ia berbentuk wanita dan cantik, grimmy sang _ikemen _membuka pintu kamar sebesar-besarnya...hahaha."

"dasar pria berotak _echi."_ Ishida keluar sarkasmenya.

Tiba-tiba ichigo bangkit, berjalan dengan gontai ke arah meja, dengan tangan besarnya meraih sebuah gelas di kanan, dan menuangkan kotak berisi 100% susu stroberi dengan tangan kiri ke dalam gelas. Dan menghabiskan minuman itu ala cowo-cowo di iklan minuman berenergi. Melirik sekilas ke arah jam shaun the sheep di dekatnya.

*sudah hampir jam dua siang, tapi kenapa bibi hitam itu belum datang juga ya?padahal ia bilang akan datang sebelum jam dua belas, hemmh aneh, dia kan paling pantang dengan yang namanya jam karet...*

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

PRANG!

"amitaba amitaba amitabchan sancai sancai tao mig tse..."

"Yaaks kenapa kau chibi chan? Auw, tangan ku sakit nih, cepat lepaskan!

"_whats wrong with you chibi_? Untung diriku nan tampan ini ga turun bero gegara teriakan mu itu!"

"lihat, aku sampai menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang kupegang, haaah pecahkan jadinya!" Ichigo mengumpulka pecahan beling yang ada disekitar kakinya.

Si mungil berambut putih itu malah makin mengencangkan pegangannya di lengan Ishida. Dengan suara bergetar yang ketakutan " sedari tadi aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di mansion ini,"

Ya sialnya seorang hitsugaya adalah dengan tingkat ketakutan pada mahluk-mahluk gaib setinggi gunung everest, tetapi lebih tinggi lagi tingkat kepekaannya terhadap hal-hal tersebut.

Masih dengan ketakutan, hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangan kesekitarnya, " aku pikir Cuma perasaan ku saja, tapii aku melihat ada bayangan hitam yang lalu lalang di depan jendela, bayangan hitam itu bergerak dengan begitu cepat, muncul dan, dan meghilang begitu saja..."

Tiga sahabat yang lain khidmat mendengarkan, malah renji sudah mulai kelihatan gelisah.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah, "lalu... tadi aku melihat sepasang mata, de...dengan warna merah mengintip kedalam sini,mata itu besar, seperti seperti mata genderuwo!" cerita hitsugaya dengan sedikit didramatisir.

CTAAAR! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang sangat kencang.

"KYAAAAAA"

"WAAAAAA"

"apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada petir di cuaca cerah seperti ini!"

"Ichigo, kurasa kau harus mengoreksi perkataan mu, cuaca sekarang tidak cerah lagi" Ishida berjalan kearah jendela setelah berhasil melepas tangan hitsugaya,"sekarang cuaca berubah mendung." Alis matanya saling menaut, tanda sedang berfikir. Segaris kilat mulai terlihat. *sepertinya memang ada yang aneh*, semakin berfikir keras membuat guratan di dahi ichigo bertambah kentara.

SREEET, sekelebat bayangan hitam tertangkap oleh indra penglihat ichigo.

"kurasa kau benar hitsugaya, akupun merasakan kehadiran mahluk lain di sini. Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau itu adalah mahluk halus." Kini sebuah tongkat baseball telah dalam genggaman ichigo.

"hei _tanningman _jangan berkata yang aneh deh, memang ada siapa lagi selain kita berempat disini? Kau pikir kami akan percaya kata-katamu itu" grimmjow menarik lengannya untuk lebih erat mendekap tubuh seksinya. Tanda ia mulai ketakutan.

Suara gemuruh angin kencang ditambah dengan petir dan geledek semakain membahana, menammbah kecaman rasa rakut pada setiap orang.

CTARRR suara cambukan keras dari langit begitu kencang membahana... PATS tiba-tiba listrik padam dan semua menjadi gelap...

"KYAAAA nyalakan, tolong nyalakan lampunya!" Toshiro kembali mengamit lengan, kali ini lengan grimmjow yang jadi sasaran.

"kalem aja chibi, bentar lagi juga nyala lampunya."

"tapi perasaanku makin ga enak renji!" sahut si chibi hampir histeris

"biar aku coba lihat sikringnya dulu, siapa tahu listriknya cuma turun"

"hati-hati teman, insting hebatku mengatakan bahwa ini lebih dari sekedar masalah konsleting listrik"

Ishida hanya mengangguk kecil kearah grimmjow, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ketempat sikring mansion setelah menyalakan senter dari hapenya.

Suasana semakin mencekam semakin terasa di mansion dhevyjohn ini. Sepi, hening tak ada yang satu mahluk hidupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Suara petir semakin intens terdengar, saling bersahut-sahutan. Garis biru vertikal membelah lapisan stratosfer bumi. Sepertinya dewa zeus sedang murka karena sehingga dengan khilafnya menghujani kota karakura dengan kilatnya.

Tiktoktiktok jam hias besar tua di ruang tengah mansion mengalunkan nada nada sumbang, mengingatkan para penghuni mansion bahwa kepergian temannya sudah cukup lama.

"oke, ini sudah memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk Ishida hanya untuk mengecek sikring"

"kau benar Ichi, hei grimm coba kau tengok ishida sana."

"yang bener aja! Kalau kau memang khawatir kenapa tidak kau saja yang kesana babon?!"

"sudah, supaya adil kita berempat akan menyusul ishida.' Hitsugaya memberanikan diri "ichigo, kau yang didepan" tetap takut ternyata.

Akhirnya keempat pria tampan kebanggaan kota karakura itu berkonvoi menuju tempat sikring mansion. Ichigo memimpin, renji dibelakanngya, sedangkan hitsugaya dan grimmjow saling berpegangan dan bersebelahan. Hingga tiba-tiba...

WAAAAA

"itukan suara ishida?" secara serempak mereka terkaget dengan suara teriakan Ishida yang terdengar memilukan.

DUAAGH , kali ini terdengar seperti suara benturan dua buah benda yang cukup keras.

Mereka berempat segera berlari menuju arah suara. Suasana yang gelap menyulitkan langkah mereka. Tapi itu semua mereka terjang demi mengetahui keadaan sahabat mereka.

*akkh sial kenapa tempat sikring jadi berasa jauh begini sih" umpat ichigo dalam hati. Dan saat mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, tidak ada yang tidak kaget. Semua kaget dan tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. Benar-benar kejadian langka yang bahkan mangaka sekaliber aoyama gosho tidak akan bisa memperkirakannya.

"ini tidak mungkin"

"pasti hanya ilusi"

"ini sangat terpampang nyata"

"dan ini bukan syahrini"

Otak kawanan ini berhenti berproses sebentar, seperti mati suri selama beberapa saat. Hingga mereka...

"SIAPAAA KAUUU?"

teriak berjamaah sodara sodara

**BERSAMBUNG...**

-SakuShorai-

Jadiii, gimana sodara sodara Fict pertama saya ini?

Karena ini baru chap pertama memang belum bnayak yang kebuka yaa, hohoho

Rukianya manaaa? Hoho tenang pasti banyak ko di chap chap berikutnya, matte nee~

Terima kasih yaa buat yang udah ngebaca tulisan panjang ini sampai sini...

And akhir kata, tidak ada kata yang lebih indah selain review anda di fict ini

Matta Ne~~~


End file.
